PLL: Pregnant Little Liars
by artsytronnor
Summary: Aria, Spencer and Hanna are pregnant at the same time. Was it planned? How are the boyfriends and parents gonna react?


Aria POV

"No, no, no, no,no,no,no!" I scream, looking down at the home pregnancy test.

How can it be positive? Ezra and I use protection?! How can it be freakin' positive.

I slide down against the bathroom wall, I put my head in my hands and start to cry. This can't be happening! I'm 16, how am I going to tell Ezra and my parents?

"Aria, are you okay in there" Ezra says from the other side of the door. I try to sound like I haven't been crying but I fail miserably.

"Yeah, I-i'm dine! No need to worry!"

"Aria, I'm coming in"

"Ezra don't!" It's to late. He's already in. I look up at him and he crouches down next to me. He rubs my arms and kisses my temple.

"What's wrong, Aria?"

"Look" I whisper. I pick up the test and show him. He takes it and looks at it.

"I'm going to be a dad?!" He says, surprisingly happy.

"You're not mad?" I ask, still in a whisper tone. He looks at me and cups my face.

"Should I be mad at my beautiful girlfriend who is giving me a child?" He says.

"Ezra, I'm 16, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to raise it together"

"You want to raise a child together?" I say, Happily.

"Of course! I love you, Aria. Forever and always"

He kisses my nose and picks me up bridle style. He lays me down on the bed and lays down next to me.

"Now sleep" Ezra says.

"Ez, it's 1 p.m..."

"Shhh, the baby and you need to rest" He says, proudly.

"A little weird but okay" I give in. To be honest, racing towards the mall to get a test and pee on it really made me tired. A little nap won't hurt.

Hanna POV

I wake up with a strange feeling. I feel nauseous. Suddenly I fling my legs out of the bed and run towards the toilet. My mom comes racing in. She holds my hair back and rubs circles on my back. When I'm done, I flush the toilet and look up at my mom. She hugs me.

"My little baby isn't feeling well" She says in a baby voice.

"It is starting to get really annoying, mom"

"What?"

"Waking up and puking" My mom suddenly pulls out of the hug and looks at me.

"Han, for how long have you been having this?"

"For about a week now, why?" I say, looking at het strangely. She stands up, walks out and returns a couple of seconds later with a plastic bag.

"When were you supposed to be on your period?" She asks.

"Uhm, I think that would be... L-last week" I say Suddenly it hits me. No, I can't be, right?

"Here, take this test. Come down if you're ready"

"Wait, you want me to pee on a stick?" She nods "growssssss" I say, pouting like a baby. Okay maybe not a good time to make jokes about baby's?

My mom walks out and I do the job. I run downstairs and wait. After a couple of minutes, the timer my mom set, goes off.

"Mom, I'm to scared to look"

"You want me to do it?" I nod and turn around. My mom gasps.

"Han, you have something to tell Caleb"

I hug my mom and start to cry.

"I'm not ready mom!"

"I'm going to help you"

"I'm going to be such a bad mom and the baby will hate me!" I say, crying even more.

"You're going to be the best mommy in the whole world. You are one of the sweetest persons on the world, Han. Don't let anyone tell you you're not going to be a good mom! Okay?" I nod.

"I need to tell the girls"

"You guys could go for dinner?"

"It's going to be hard telling them, won't it?"

All my mom does is hug me.

Spencer POV

A week ago I found out that I am pregnant. It has been killing me, because I haven't told anyone yet. Aria, Em and Hanna have noticed that I act different, so did my parents and Toby. I blame it on stress, so they believe me. I have to tell someone at some point, though. I just don't know when it's the good time, what to say or what to do. That's new for me, I mean I'm Spencer Hastings, I always know what to do...

Right now I'm lost, but I will find my way back

*ding

Message from: Hanna Marin To: Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields

Hey girls, I have something to tell you... Dinner at the apple rose grill tonight at 7?

-Hanna

A: Sure Han! Whatever it is, we'll be there. P.s I have something to tell too...

E: Night if secrets? I'm in;)

S: I'm in too! Love you

A,E,M: Love you.

Oh crap.

So I decided to leave all my old fanfiction behind me and I started a new one. I just needed a fresh start. Xoxo Britt Julia


End file.
